


Villains and Damsels

by Maizeysugah



Series: The Mudblood Relocation Camp Tales [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Massage, Nintendo 64, Polyjuice Potion, Roleplay, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizeysugah/pseuds/Maizeysugah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Voldemort and Harry duel to determine who's topping who in the sack that night. Of course, it'll be Lord Voldemort but he likes to let Harry think he has an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villains and Damsels

**Author's Note:**

> * There is a sentence in the fiction that, while not verbatim to the Harry Potter book, "The Goblet of Fire" by J Rowling, but it's pretty darned close, close enough to want to add this line to cover my ass. I wanted to convey it as the book had without changing all the words around.

Bellatrix walked by the courtyard and eyed Lord Voldemort furiously duelling Harry Potter outside through the window. Her master had taken his wraith form once more. “Yes!” she cried and threw the doors open to exit the building and assist her master against that blasted part-Veela he was attacking. “ _Crucio!_ ” Harry fell to the ground and began to twitch. The Dark Lord gasped, then screamed like a small child who was just told ‘no’ about getting ice cream. Bellatrix froze, breaking the curse on the former Gryffindor as she watched her master point his wand at her with a terrifying scowl etched on his face. 

A protective dome manifested around Harry to keep him safe while his master was occupied with murdering a wicked witch. Bellatrix found herself suspended in mid air by an ankle, hovering above her incensed master while he flung a slew of really bad words at her. “How dare you curse my boyfriend without my permission! What in the hell is the matter with you, woman?!” 

“I’ve made some bad choices, yes, but it was with the best of intentions, my Lord!” She cried, praying he would give her a chance to explain. “Were you two not in the middle of a heated battle? What am I witnessing here?” 

“Oh, um…” The Dark Lord blushed. “That’s not your business, you nosey busybody!You’re always meddling in my business- _Nagini!_ ” he shouted, looking around the courtyard. _“Nagini, dinner!”_  

“No, don’t do that,” Harry shouted at the man while he furiously tapped on the glass to get his attention. “You’ll regret it once you’ve cooled down. Besides, the curse didn’t really hurt because she doesn’t hate me anymore. In fact, she has a crush on me!” 

“I do not have a crush on him, master!” Bellatrix blushed scarlet. 

“And to answer your question, we were role-playing. We like to do that sometimes before fantastic sex,. Really gets you into the mood, so to speak.” Harry flicked his wand at the dome but it refused to dissipate. 

“Stop talking!” Voldemort shouted. “That’s our business! _Nagini!_ Where is that blasted snake?!” 

Harry ignored him. “I feel no personal shame for it. The winner of the duel, me, was going to get to do anything they wanted to the loser, Voldemort, after I won. _A n y t h i n g_.” He wagged his eyebrows at Bellatrix while making a crude sexual gesture with his fingers. 

Voldemort made a confused face and turned to gape at the boy trapped under the dome. “I beg your pardon? I’m fucking Lord Voldemort, I do not lose duels or let Chosen Ones shag me.” 

“Oh, damn,” Harry said, pouting. “The Polyjuice Potion wore off, you look human again. I was so wanting to make you suffer while looking like snake-face.” 

“Uh…” Bellatrix felt very uncomfortable about the discussion her master and the brat were having. She looked around for Nagini, hoping she’d hurry up and get there. 

“You were not winning that duel! I’ve got the whole evening planned out, Harry, and no part of it involves me having anything done to me by you…well, besides going down on me.” The dome dissipated as the Dark Lord approached Harry. 

Harry flicked his wand at Bellatrix, ending their master’s spell. “Run!” She hit the ground and scrambled for the door before Voldemort could react. 

“Ooh, you are in so much trouble, little man!” Voldemort disarmed Harry and wrenched an arm behind the boy’s back to subdue him. “Move it, Potter.” He pushed him forward, back inside the building.

* * *

Waking up from forced slumber, Harry found himself dressed only in a little pair of tiny knickers. He was tied tightly from head to toe to Tom Riddle Sr’s gravestone and gagged so that he could neither move nor speak.* Looking around, he was standing in the middle of the Little Hangelton graveyard. Lord Voldemort approached him, he had taken on the form of the wraith again, but instead of robes he was wearing a pinstriped suit, a top hat and a huge fake moustache. He was rubbing his hands together evilly as he stopped in front of the boy to size him up and add some drama to the already humiliating situation. 

“My, my, Potter, fancy meeting you here. Oh, look!” He reached out, touching the boy’s scar. “I can touch you again. You’re mine, boy. I can do anything I want…to…” Seemingly mesmerised, the Dark Lord blinked, taken in by the boy’s unnatural allure. Slowly, he pulled the gag out of his mouth and leaned in as he puckered his thin lips to kiss him. 

“What the hell-are you going to kiss him? _Stupify!_ ” 

Harry flinched and looked up at the gorgeous man now standing in front of him. “Voldemort?” Harry looked down at the body pooled at his feet. “If you’re you then who’s that?” 

“It’s Lucius. He was doing me a favour in exchange for getting his son his own Nintendo 64. They want to practice so they can beat us at Super Smash Bros.” He dissipated the ropes binding the boy to the statue. 

Harry snorted. “Beat us? That’s not going to happen.” 

Voldemort chuckled. “I know, right?” The smile fell off. “Back to business. Do your part, damsel.” 

Instantly, Harry breathed in a breathy gasp while smacking the back of his hand against his temple. He dramatically fainted. Voldemort caught him, swept him up and carried him to the bed as the room transformed back into their chambers. His eyes moved over the beautiful form splayed out over the mattress. Voldemort threw off his robes, wearing nothing underneath. He leaned over Harry, placing a chaste kiss on his lips to stir him awake as if he were Sleeping Beauty. 

Harry opened his eyes and smiled. “You rescued me from that monster, my beautiful prince. How ever can I repay you?” 

“I’ll think of something.” Voldemort got on the bed on all fours coveting his prey. Harry slipped out of his knickers, grinning as his man dropped down on top of him to kiss him. Voldemort cupped Harry’s face. “You are so beautiful. I love you so much.” 

Harry swooned. “I love you, too, babe.” 

They kissed, running their tongues along the other for hours. They loved spending time together, to do anything and everything together. Finding out they had a lot in common was the best part of their relationship. The moment Harry had surrendered to him in the forest and the instant before he murdered the boy, The Dark Lord had felt it; the tug, the pull, the connection they shared, and it wasn’t coming from the scar. How could he have been so blinded by hatred as to not see how special Harry Potter was before that moment. Deciding to wait to kill him if he was mistaken, he took the boy and hid him away to see what would happen. Now, knowing it was the best decision he had ever made, Lord Voldemort had transformed into something greater than a powerful dark wizard, he could love and he could be loved. He did not think it possible but it was true, and slowly but surely his shredded soul was repairing itself. 

Harry grabbed some massage oil and began massaging the Dark Lord’s back. He kneaded the flesh slowly, taking his time to loosen the tensed muscles under the palms of his hands. He worked his way down the spine until he reached his lovely arse. He massaged that for what seemed like hours. Eagerly, he slipped his long fingers inside of his master to tease his prostate. He leaned into it and forced his tongue inside and wiggled it around to hear the man moan out at the sensation. “Gods, you arse is so fucking perky despite how bloody old you are.” 

Voldemort sneered up over his shoulder at him. “Back to work, damsel.” 

“Aye,” Harry said as he coaxed Lord Voldemort onto his back. He sat beside him on his knees and massaged his hairy chest while he kissed him. “You should wake Lucius up, let him go practice. After I’m finished with you we’ll have a bath and take a nap, then we can pull an all-nighter with the Malfoys to humiliate them proper.” 

“I like the way you think-it’s evil.” Voldemort threw up a smoke screen over the bed and broke his hex over the white-haired man. Lucius had reverted back to his normal self hours back. He was still wearing the suit and moustache. “Go get some practice in, Malfoy, you and your son be back at eight.” 

“Yes. Thank you, my Lord,” he said while he peeled off the moustache and left the room to get better at playing Luigi because Draco was _always_ Mario. 

Voldemort waved the smoke screen away. He was grinning up at the boy, watching him massage his torso while he worked his way down to his groin. “You really know how to build up the tension.” 

“I aim to please,” Harry said, beaming back at him. 

“To please? Absolutely,” Voldemort replied. 

Harry massaged the man’s large cock with his warm hands, stroking the shaft until he was fully hard. He arched up, letting the man slip his fingers inside of him. 

“I’m going to sit up. I want you in my lap so I can kiss you the whole time I’m fucking you. Understood?” 

“Understood.” 

Voldemort sat up and leaned back against the bedstead. Harry climbed into his lap. Feeling quite possessive, the man took the boy by the hair and forced him to kiss him roughly while he forced himself inside of him. Harry gasped. “Mine,” the Dark Lord told him, his word dark and deep. “You’re mine.” 

“Yes,” Harry whimpered, very turned on but somewhat frightened to see the red in the man’s eyes light up brightly. 

Voldemort kissed him again, this time gently, ebbing his worry away with tenderness. The Dark Lord wrapped his fingers around Harry’s cock and pleasured him while he fucked him. He loved pleasing Harry, making Harry squeal with delight. Harry held onto him, kissing him passionately, moaning in his mouth. Voldemort was so good at jerking him off. He was firm and nimble, and built up the pressure and speed, determined by the harshness and depth of Harry’s mewling. Harry was always very vocal in the sack, to the delight of his master. 

They fucked slowly, prolonging the feeling for as long as they could. The stubble on the Dark Lord’s face was chafing Harry skin but he ignored it. He loved the warmth and closeness he felt in the man’s arms. Harry stroked the man’s face, ran his fingers through his short black hair. He massaged the nape of his neck and rubbed his shoulders for any sort of close contact and to feel his soft skin against his. 

They moved somewhat faster, still kissing and groping the other, but more roughly and greedier. Fingernails scraped down the lengths of their backs. Harry pinched and flicked his master’s nipples to shock him into fucking him harder. They kissed and nipped, teeth clanking and bottom lips tugged. Sweat drizzled down their torsos. Harry groaned out into the man’s mouth, unable to fight back the sheer pleasure racing through his veins. Lord Voldemort forced his tongue into Harry’s mouth to quiet his cries, to absorb his passion, to taste heaven. He slammed into the boy who had collapsed in his lap. Harry’s head bobbled over the master’s shoulder while the man squeezed his arms around the boy and came inside of him. 

Half-dead, Voldemort groped around for his wand and cleaned them up. “Hows about nap first, then bath?” he asked Harry, who was now snoring in his lap. The Dark Lord lifted Harry up and rested him down beside him, then covered him up and curled up against him. He kissed his cheek and snapped his fingers to extinguish the lights. He fell asleep the moment he closed his eyes, completely drained like Harry.

* * *

There was a knock on their door. “Enter,” the Dark Lord said. Draco and Lucius held up their controllers and entered the chambers and took their places in the armchairs on either side of the love seat Voldemort and Harry were curled up on together. They plugged in and selected their characters. Harry selected Pikachu because Lord Voldemort _always_ chose Jigglypuff. “We putting money on this?” 

Lucius plunked down 10 Golden Galleons on the coffee table. He stuck his nose up in the air, confident he and his son would dominate the gone-soft Dark Lord and his good-goody Gryffindor boyfriend. Draco sneered at the black-haired men, matching his father’s bet to up the ante. Voldemort and Harry looked at each other and smiled. Voldemort smacked down 20 Golden Galleons to match. 

“What are we going to buy with our winnings?” Harry whispered in his ear while they selected which arena they’d be fighting in. 

“A new game, of course,” Voldemort replied. “I might get tired of the current game, but I’ll never tire of beating a Malfoy.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> My adorable little son (who has autism, mind you) fucking wiped my hard drive yesterday. He reformatted my computer because he thought it would be funny while I was away taking my foster son to respite. Ironically enough, I was having problems logging into my cloud and totally forgot I wasn't logged in to save my work so I lost about a month's worth of fiction, including the last two chapters of "The Boys in the Cellar" and this. I rewrote it last night and tonight from memory, but I know I lost a lot of humor in it. Anyways, if you liked it or if you feel sorry for me because my son is mean, gimme kudos or leave me a comment. Here is a GIF of the boy in question. Watch how his sweet face turns pure evil. Bad Ian! Bad!


End file.
